


Not A Flower

by newt_scamander



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, for my best friend, in the musain, just horny babes, rel Feuilly Courf and jolls are poly, stories of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel thinks Jehan is a blushing virgin. How wrong he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Flower

Jeanferre 

Combeferre kissed Jehan affectionately, twisting a lock of the long red hair around his index finger. "I love you." 

"And I you." Jehan smiled, twirling away from Combeferre. "Go commune with Enjolras." 

Combeferre nodded, gathering his notes from Jehan's satchel and crossing the room to Enjolras. 

The room was nearly bustling and there was still 20 minutes until the meeting began. Courfeyrac and Joly were wrapped together on the couch, Joly's head on Courf's shoulder and his lips pressed against an already bruised neck. Bahorel and Feuilly were sat opposite one another, Bahorel looking over Feuilly's fans and Feuilly reading over Bahorel's essay. Grantaire and Bossuet were in a drinking match, both drunk already. 

Jehan decided against joining Bossuet and R, his lips already smelled of grapes and anymore both he and Combeferre would be intoxicated and instead padded lightly to Courfeyrac and Joly. 

"Hello loves." Jehan greeted, twirling his fingers in Courfeyrac's hair. "Been up to some... Interesting pastimes?" 

Courfeyrac blushed, his fingers rubbing against the mark. "Papa made a collar at work. I was naughty so I got to try it first." 

Joly nodded, tracing over it. "I think he looks nice. Purple over his white collar." 

"You're always naughty. Not quite so bad as me but naughty." Jehan grinned. 

Bahorel looked up, having overheard part of the conversation. "You? Naughtier than Courf? That's hard to believe." 

Jehan shrugged, looking every bit the innocent flower most perceived him as. "If only you knew." 

Courfeyrac looked excited. "Tell us. Give Daddy ideas. Give me ideas." 

Feuilly gave Courfeyrac a look and he clammed up, hands reaching around to slide up Joly's shirt. 

"Oh I don't know. I don't want Courf to get in anymore trouble." Jehan shook his head, tugging on Courf's hair. 

"See? Not naughty at all." Bahorel nodded. "You're such a flower. I bet you are entirely vanilla." 

Jehan looked shocked and wounded. "Me? Would you like me to tell tales of my deeds?" 

Courfeyrac nodded, biting at his lip. 

Jehan straddled the arm of the couch, his hands in front of him. "Then I will tell you." He rocked forward some, eyes fluttering shut. 

"The first night there were only Combeferre's hands on me, over his knee. He spanked until I cried and his hand stung. The next day he bought a wooden hairbrush." Jehan remembered fondly. "He broke it that night. I'd been extremely naughty, touching without permission. I couldn't sit for days." 

Courfeyrac shifted some, rubbing down Joly's chest and over his bottom. 

Bahorel shrugged. "And? Is that all?" 

Jehan laughed. "Oh no. No no. I have plenty more to say. You might want to sit down- you'll find yourself weak at the knees soon enough if you continue standing and if you sit you could have Feuilly between your legs and rut against him to your hearts content." 

Bahorel blushed bright red, sitting on the couch and scooting back, allowing Feuilly press himself between Bahorel's legs. "Only because it is comfortable here." Rel promised, arms folding around Feuilly. 

Jehan grinned, eyes flickering over to Combeferre. Combeferre smiled at his lover before going back to his notes. 

"There was the evening Combeferre refused to come to bed because Enjolras absolutely needed his journals transcribed." Jehan rocked forward on the couch again, his hands stopping any real friction; it was just enough to make him shiver. "So I took off all my clothes and crawled across the top of the desk, his journals between my legs, and absolutely begged him to come to bed with me. He was busy, hardly even noticing me and much less my position. I took his pen away from him, extinguished the candle and drew his hand up my leg. He was very confused until I folded his fingers around me and I couldn't help but cry out." 

Courfeyrac whimpered, his hand moving from Joly's shirt to his trousers. 

Jehan saw how flustered Courf was, but then Courf got flustered over most things. He moved his hands again and rocked again, his mouth falling open in a moan, enough to alert Combeferre and he knew it. 

Combeferre looked up, seeing Jehan sitting atop the couch with his legs straddling it and his lip pulled into his mouth. "Oh." He mumbled, wishing they could go home and lie together right at that moment. 

Enjolras shook his head, practically having read Combeferre's mind. "No Ferre. We have much more to accomplish today than the further debauchery of you and Jehan." 

Combeferre smiled, knowing further debauchery is exactly what would happen the moment he and Jehan walked through their door. For now that image would suffice and he turned back to his writings. 

Jehan hummed, thinking up more stories. He caught a glance at his scarf, tied around his neck much like the morning he'd seen it tying his wrists together and later his ankles apart. Grinning, he pulled it off, tugging the material some. "The morning where it seemed the bottom would drop out of the sky? I woke up to Combeferre having tied me up to the bed with this. It was delightful." He sighed dreamily, eyes fluttering a moment. 

"Papa-" Courfeyrac whispered. 

"Hush Courfeyrac." Feuilly replied, his hand on the back of Bahorel's to keep from rubbing at himself. 

Jehan grinned. "And once he read about toys in one of his journals he bought three." He drew one of his hands against his bulge, sighing happily. 

"I think-" Bahorel started. 

Jehan hummed over his interruption, eyes flying open. "And remember that meeting we missed! It's because he kept trying to leave but i was late. I was just stumbling out of the tub and I was covered in bubbles and he just had to clean me up." 

Joly squirmed against Courf, drawing his hand down the front of his pants. They both whined, Courf's shaky fingers wrapping around Joly's length. Bahorel and Feuilly were rolling their hips against one another, too busy to notice. 

Jehan stopped himself there. He moved away from the couch, leaving the four to their activities. His feet carried him to Combeferre. 

"Combeferre, I'd like to go. Home." He announced. 

Combeferre shook his head. "Apologies my love. I have to stay." 

Jehan pouted. "But I need you." He whined. 

Enjolras looked at Combeferre, raising his eyebrows. 

"No." Combeferre said firmly. 

Jehan whined again, pressing himself against Combeferre. He circled his hips against him, kissing at his neck. 

"Jehan-" 

"I wish we hadn't come. I wish I had stayed tied to the bed with your fingers in me." He whispered. 

Combeferre's breath hitched. "Jehan please." 

"Or your mouth against me. Your tongue striping against my thighs, biting, bruising and sucking."

Combeferre pulled away, face flushed with color. Jehan bit his lip worriedly. 

"Get your things." Combeferre demanded. 

"Ferre-" 

"Get your things. We're going home." 

Jehan gathered his things quickly, walking away. Combeferre nodded curtly at Enjolras and the four entangled on the couch. 

He pressed close to Jehan when they got to the door. "You're going to be sore tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> For my best friend in the whole world. I love you babe.


End file.
